Breath of Angels
by Asteriagoddess
Summary: What happens to you after you die? Who claims your soul? Do you actions in life effect your death? A boy who took his own life is about to find out. Will he have a chance to save his soul and join the ranks of angels? Or is he damned to be a demon forever?


Breathing hurts. His chest heaved in a effort to get enough oxygen. His finger, numb from the cold, grasp desperately around his sides. What was happening to him? Was this what death felt like. Glancing around he tried to make heads or tails of his surroundings, however as far as he could tell he was just in an unfamiliar room with no distinguishing features. He tried calling out for someone, but his voice failed him. Giving in to the pain and delirium the man laid against the hard ground, soon losing consciousness.

Who knows how much time passed. A day. A week. A month. Just a few hours. When he came to once more he was in the same place. Nothing had changed other than his breathing coming easier. Pushing himself in an upright position he tried calling out once more. Once more his voice failed him. Ready to give up once more he lowered his head before hearing a shuffling from behind him. Snapping his head around to look where the noise came from he was shocked to see a girl there. She had blinding white hair that and, what seemed like, hollowed out eyes. The petite woman watched him closely before standing from where she sat and walking past him. She was at the door before she stopped and turned around, eyeing him. She seemed annoyed as a sigh left her lips and she gestured for him to follow her.

A bit dumbfounded the man pushed himself up against his muscles protesting. Pain ripped through him anew as he followed the girl who was a good head shorter than him. Each step was like torture and the short walk felt like a lifetime. However they eventually made it to a ornate door. The woman stood aside and watched him, nodding at the door after a moment at him staring at her in question. Hesitantly he moves his numb fingers to the door knob, turning it and pulling the hard wood door open. The brightness of the room blinded him as he stepped in. Up until now he barely noticed how dimly lit the hall had been.

Once inside he glanced about. On the left side of the room sat four people, all dressed in dark clothing. One stood out with crimson hair and orange eyes. Behind her back was two sets of wings; One feathery and red and the other black and bat like. The three around her were all male. One had black hair and golden eyes, one had horns on the side of his head, and the last had skinned dyed grey. On the other side of the room sat two people who almost looked like mirror images, other than one was male and the other female. The girl had long golden hair and piercing blue eyes that matched the male, however she had silvery wings where he had darker grey wings. She wore a flowing white gown with silver bracelets. He wore a simple white button up and black slack.

In the middle of the room stood a young child. The poor thing sat there sobbing into her hands, natural red curls matting around her face. The man was urged to walk up beside the young girl by the white haired woman who had lead him there. Confused he did as he was instructed.

"Let's hurry this up." The blond male spoke loudly. He eyed the other side of the room before walking closer to the two in the middle. "Names?"

Confused, the man fumbled with his name. He mouthed the familiar words, however like before his voice failed.

"Donovan Eclipse?" The man eyed him for a moment before nodding and looking to the young girl. "Yours?"

The child sobbed louder as she looked up to the man. Her emerald eyes showed the utter terror inside her. Bruising muddled her fair skin. Donovan wondered what this child must have gone through… And would he go through the same thing?

"R-r-r-rosey Ja-james." The girl finally managed through her sobs. With this the man seemed satisfied and walked back to where the female version of himself stood. Next the crimson haired woman walked up to them, a clipboard in hand.

"According to death records…." She paused a moment as she looked over the papers she had. "Donovan… You took your own life by drowning…. And the child was killed by her adopted parents…." The woman flinched at her own words on how Rosey died. And the whole room silenced as the young girl cried out even louder, tears dripping down her face without relent. Trying to ignore the child the woman turned to face the mirror couple. "From their deaths alone we can decide where they shall go. Take the child she's too innocent anyways. But the man is ours."

Donovan fought with trying to understand what was happening. He vaguely remembered drowning himself. Fighting the urge to surface. Regretting everything as his body went limp. This clarified that he did not survive. However where were they now? Was this the gate between heaven and hell? Did he choose wrong. From looks alone it was easy to tell who were the angels and who were demons. So if this was what he thought his soul is now being claimed by monsters. Fear gripped his stomach as he mouthed to protest.

"Both are innocent." The blond woman finally spoke up. Stepping forward to confront the other woman. "We will take both."

With her words an uproar started. The men to the left called out in protest, calling the two an assortment of foul names. The blond male also started yelling, accusing the demons of trying to hid Donovan in the first place. Beside him the young girl's cries grew in volume. Chaos had broken out and what halted it was the two women both hushing the group. "Lunair, I respect you because of the past, however this man committed the highest sin. According to our laws-"

"He feels regret." Lunair broke off the demon's words. "He has nothing but innocent emotions running through him. Fear. Regret. Sorrow. According to our law innocent emotions grant access to light."

Behind him somewhere Donovan heard a bored sigh, he guessed from the white haired woman. He glanced back to see her leaving the room before sweeping his gaze forward again. What was going to come of him now? He lost himself in thought until he felt small hands grab onto his shirt. Looking down in surprise he saw Rosey hiding behind him. He looked up to see the grey man now in front of them, his eyes missing from their sockets and razor like fangs dripping from his lips. "I say we take both. Innocent flesh taste great."

Without thinking Donovan held out his arms, trying to guard the child better. He snarled at the man and tried to seem menacing. His body ached against the sudden movement, but he bit back the pain.

"I say we see how well Shadow men burn." The retort came from the blond man before he was shushed by Lunair.

"Shall we test them then? Three months. Every other week they will switch between us. You can put them through any test within reason to prove if they are innocent or damned."

The crimson haired girl sighed as she thought. "Fine. However after he is proven damned you can not argue anymore. The child will most likely pass as innocent however." With that the woman turned and ushered the other demons from the room.

"See you next time, Raven." The blond man cat called as he winked at the leaving oman. She sighed and moved from the room even faster.

"No need to worry you two. I know you'll be fine." Lunair smiled at the two before pointing at a door on the other side of the room. Donovan blinked as he looked at it, swearing it hadn't been there before. "Follow me please."


End file.
